


The First Girl, I Loved

by KarmasSlave



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmasSlave/pseuds/KarmasSlave
Summary: AU/Modern. Not your Average SasuSaku. Seventeen year old, Sasuke Uchiha is having a hard time coping with the concepts of love and relationships especially in the regards of Sasuke's best friend, Sakura Haruno. What makes this so difficult for the Uchiha? Please read and review, it would really help story's progression.





	1. Homeroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on FanFiction, So the Chapter order is little different as i combined the Prologue and Chapter one together.

-  
Chapter One: Homeroom  
-

It was in the middle of homeroom and the teacher Kakashi Hatake, was ignoring the students in favor of his personal reading material. So naturally the students had free reign until the bell rang giving them the signal for their next class.

However one student just couldn't wait for it to be over, Sasuke Uchiha, the younger sibling of one Itachi Uchiha whom was still considered a legend amongst the high school even after graduating three years ago.

Making Sasuke Uchiha annoyed wasn't too hard of accomplishment as the teenager was watching the crowd of idiots surrounding one girl, Sakura Haruno.

The best friend of Sasuke Uchiha, not that Sasuke would ever admit out loud to anyone. But continued to keep an eye on Sakura with an eyebrow raised in annoyance, Sakura was just another girl like the rest of the girls in the class. "So why the hell did they have to flock to her?" thought Sasuke as the Uchiha still was not thrilled with crowd of boy's surrounding Sakura. Why didn't these idiotic assholes understand that they were in the friend zone? And that is where they'll stay.

The youngest Uchiha wasn't exactly the friendliest kid in town but somehow not the worst one either. If you could imagine. Most people wrote it off as 'oh it's that Uchiha upbringing' but then followed by "But Obito and Shisui were never like that but even Itachi is a bit more sociable then that" in the end it just pissed off the younger Uchiha even more.

Sasuke shifting in the uncomfortable desk while watching Sakura give a friendly smile at those boys as she was turning them down,

It drove the Uchiha crazy. Like any other girl Sakura really had grown into her looks by senior year, not to say she wasn't pretty or anything but to Sasuke. Sakura was always Sakura and now she was even more than that.

Sasuke scowled at the sight of those losers, she shouldn't be giving them her smile, and they didn't even deserve it. If there was anyone who deserved that look it was…Uh-Oh there was that thought again running around in the Uchiha's mind.

Pausing for a moment that thought clearly distracting Sasuke to the point of not even hearing the school bell.

It was Kakashi's voice that broke Sasuke's concentration, "Is there a problem, Miss Uchiha?" the dark eyed girl looked up at her teacher.

"No" She simply replied,

"Come on Sasuke what's the hold up? We got to get to our next class" then having Sakura call out to her from the door way.

"Hn" as Sasuke gathered her belongings and headed out into the hallway with Sakura.

The dark haired teen wasn't sure when it had started but Sasuke had felt like the pinkette was taking over her mind.

Sakura then taking one of Sasuke's free hands, and placing it in her own. Sasuke didn't bother trying to shake her off, "you okay?" she asked Sasuke in a soft voice.

"I'm fine"

\- 

"I'm fine, Sakura you don't need to worry about me" As Sasuke was trying to assure Sakura, the dark haired girl then pulling her hand out of Sakura's grip.

"All right" Sakura throwing in the towel as Sasuke was clearly in one of her bad moods this morning.

"Good morning, Sakura-Chan" a voice loud obnoxious voice calling out from the hallway, Sasuke rolling her eyes. "It is too early to be dealing with the Dobe." She muttered to herself.

'The Dobe' also better known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Be nice, Sasuke" Sakura whispered to her friend as she pinched her in her side

"Hn" yeah right like it was her fault that the Dobe aggravates her entire being. Sasuke had been putting up with 'the Dobe' ever since she was baby. Sasuke's Mother, Mikoto Uchiha is best friends with Kushina Uzumaki, who just happened to be Naruto's mother. Thus was Naruto was forever a thorn wedged in Sasuke Uchiha's life.

The pinkette giving a friendly smile to their mutual friend. "Hi Naruto, what class are you heading into now?" subtly Sasuke moved closer into Sakura's side. It wasn't the world's best kept secret that Naruto having the biggest crush on Sakura since sixth grade and not only did Sakura know but she had always made it clear to Naruto that she didn't like him in the same way he does her.

"Oh I have Kakashi's class next. I know you guys have him first period maybe we can share notes, Sakura-chan." Sakura let out a small chuckle as Naruto pleading with sad puppy dog eyes.

"No can do Naruto, Sasuke and I are in his advanced class"

The sheer look of disappointment all over Naruto's face. "What! You got to be kidding me Sakura." Naruto's tone of voice becoming whiny as he was now putting on a pathetic display.

"No she isn't Loser" Sasuke speaking up, whom was ready to grab Sakura by the arm and head to their next class just to get away from that 'Dobe'

"Oh who asked you, Teme!" Naruto stepping up to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke certainly wasn't going to be backing down as the two childhood frenemies glared at each other. It always liked this ever since they were children.

Sakura sighed at the sight of her friends, she did agree with Sasuke though. It was too early in the day for this. So the Pinkette did what was best for her friends and intervened "Both of you knock it off!" Sakura butting into their showdown as the pinkette was bringing down her fist onto Naruto's head while Sasuke was smart enough to at least dodge away from Sakura's other fist.

Naruto clutching the back of his head "Aah, Sakura why didn't you hit Sasuke too?" For someone who didn't like to fight, Sakura did have a hell of right hook.

Rolling her dark colored eyes "Maybe it's because I am not stupid enough to stand there and let someone hit me Dobe."

Naruto making a fist while his lips compressing together, "what did you say?"

Sakura then shaking her head, 'these two are never going to stop this' thought to herself. Before the two had another stare down, "Come on Sasuke, we really need to get going to Mr. Tenzo's class." As she took the other girl by the arm holding it very closer to her body. Sasuke could feel the heat in her face from Sakura's touch, it made her nerves run wildly throughout her body.

"Bye, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she dragged the Uchiha with her.

-

The rest of the school day had been pretty mundane for Sasuke as after second period, Sasuke didn't have any more classes with Sakura until ninth period; gym class. Which Sakura was late for as she got stuck in the main office as her eight period was a free class, so she would go and help out Principle Tsunadae.

"That's it for today ladies, go and get change" spoke the physical education teacher.

Sakura and Sasuke had their gym lockers at the back of locker, as they were allowed to pick out their lockers on the back on first day of school. Some considered that the worst spot of the locker room. Sasuke disagreed because not because she got to share this space with Sakura however due to the layout of the lockers did give the two friends a bit of privacy, in changing clothes. It was just ideal to the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was never one of the girls, she had always been a 'tomboy'. She wasn't into make-up, dresses and heels like Sakura was but that didn't mean that the Uchiha was into a 'masculine-fem' type of style either. She just like being in the middle with her own style choices.

"Hey, Sauce" Sakura using the private nickname for her, she told Sakura that was never getting out…ever! "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did"

"Ha-ha, you are so hilarious Sasuke, you are the queen of comedy."

The black haired teen smirked before looking at the pinkette, seeing that she was still in her black spandex gym shorts and her bra, Sasuke gulped at the sight of her friend's body 'Oh god, she why didn't she have her top on.' The Uchiha could clearly see that Sakura had a late growth spurt in her upper body. Oh the reaction she had. It started in the pit of her stomach and somehow relocated to her lower regions sparking her arousal. It was one of rare moments that Sasuke has never been more grateful of being a female because she if she had been born a boy then she'd be giving Sakura a standing ovation for her chest.

Sasuke quickly looking in another direction so Sakura couldn't see the blush on her face, "what did you want Sakura?" Sasuke trying to focus

"Do you like…like Naruto?" the question felt like a bullet.

"Excuse me!"

"Well I mean it's alright if you do, I mean it's not like he's a bad guy or anything. "

"No…No. Nope, get that thought out of your gutter filled mind Sakura, me and the Dobe, seriously."

Sakura continued on "I mean with how you guys act around each other, leaves a lot of imagination to some people"

"No there is no secret tension, or a secret love affair I mean even the idea of being a couple is making me want to vomit Sakura." the Uchiha shouted, but the Pinkette had a big huge smile on her face, "Good. That's all I needed to hear, now I can set him up with Hinata."

'Wait what, did I miss something here?' thought the Uchiha but before she could say anything to pink haired beauty, Sakura caught Sasuke off guard with a hug from behind.

The blush in Sasuke's face deepened as she tried to hide her face from Sakura, 'Her breasts are touching my back'

"Sakura, you can let go now" said Sasuke but truthfully she didn't want the pinkette to let go.

End chapter one.


	2. Riding in Cars with Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Girl I loved
> 
> Written by Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise in any shape or form.
> 
> Warning: Alternate Universe, Modern AU.

Chapter Two: Riding in Cars with Girls

Now a days, her heart seemed to be always racing when being alone with Sakura, Sasuke took side glances at the pinkette sitting in her passenger side while she drove along the road to drop Sakura off at home. Sakura was in the middle of texting the school's biggest yenta, Ino Yamanka more like roping the blonde into Sakura's hair brained scheme of playing match maker with the other Hyuga and the 'Dobe."

"So you're really going through with it?" Sasuke said to her, breaking the silence in the car.

Sakura nodding her head happily, "yes, I am. My goal is to have them together by the homecoming dance"

Sasuke noted how delightful Sakura was being about this, "Alright Sakura. What's the catch?"

Sakura gasping, "What are you simply implying?" she said almost playfully.

Sasuke stopping at a stop sign, waiting for two cars pass by before the Uchiha could turn on to Sakura's street. "What's the side benefit for you, in hooking that loser up with the Hyuga?" Sasuke inquiring her best friend.

Sakura smirked as she turned her to look at the Uchiha "think you know me that well, huh?"

"Pretty fucking well, if I do say so myself" Sasuke replied.

"I am helping Hinata with extremely good intentions, there's nothing wrong with that."

Sasuke looking at Sakura, "and?" now turning at the corner on Sakura's street.

"And what, Sasuke…"

The Uchiha giving the pinkette beauty such a 'be real' facial expression that, "Come on, who do you think you're fooling?" Sasuke calling out Sakura as she was biting her bottom lip, Sasuke knew she'd had gotten under Sakura's skin. It was how Sasuke always knew when Sakura was annoyed or even angry.

"Fine!" Sakura finally snapping, "the only thing I benefit in them getting together; is that it gets me out of Naruto's romantic spotlight. I've always seen him more as a brother then I could ever see him as a potential boyfriend" Sakura explaining her reasoning. "And honestly I've been thinking on this for a while now. I think he's only doing it because he knows it would irritate the ever loving shit out of you" concluded Sakura.

Sasuke was genuinely surprised by that last remark as "ME! What do I have to do with it?" she asked the pinkette but inwardly Sasuke was panicking, "Why is that 'Dobe' dragging me into this?" she said in addition.

"Come on Sauce, it's kind of obvious that you tend to get weirdly over protective of me" Answered Sakura. "But to be honest, you've always been that way ever since were children."

'Well that's not untrue' Sasuke admitted to herself. The Uchiha stopping the car in front of Sakura's house, "you want to come in for a bit?" Sakura interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"I can't." declining the invitation. "Still on probation from the last fight I had with the 'Dobe'"

Sakura shrugging, "Alright, ooh maybe I will stop by later. After I pick up my car from getting inspected."

"Sure, you can try with my probation and all"

"Oh please, Sauce your mom loves me. She'll let me in"

"Yeah, she only loves you because you do all the girly shit. I don't want to do." Sasuke being rather blunt. Despite the very fact that Sasuke hated 'girly' activities, she was a little jealous of how Sakura connected with her own mother, while Sakura's relationship with her own mother was…not complicated but seemed stressful as the two were always arguing these days, mostly about what Sakura wants to do with the rest of her life.

The pinkette could hear the envy in the Uchiha's tone of voice. "Sasuke, it wouldn't kill you to meet your mom halfway" Sasuke ready to protest but the pinkette continued on "I'm not saying you have to be like us but just experience it and then just be you. No harm, no foul." Sakura leaning over to Sasuke and taking her hand, "Look I love your mom, as much as I do my own but what she does with me, is really what she wants to do with you too."

Sakura now wearing a grin on her face as, Sasuke groaned from feeling guilty. "What are you my conscious now?" Sasuke commented to her best friend as she turned to look out the window for a quick second.

"Now? Don't you mean always" Sakura getting even closer as she planned to give her friend a good bye kiss on the cheek just as she would as do since they were kids, never the less Sasuke turned and unintentionally made contact with Sakura's lips.

Time seemed to have frozen for a moment, Sakura's lips were felt so soft against her own and by pure instinct moved her lips against Sakura's who definitely kissed back. The pinkette squeezing Sasuke's hand. It wasn't like in the movies were the inexperienced people somehow knew what they were doing the next moment. Their kiss was a little clumsy but it felt good after it found a soft and slow rhythm that Sakura and Sasuke had fallen into.

Sasuke was one the one to break the kiss, 'oh god…' her mind was repeated afraid what Sakura was going do or say in the following moments.

"That was unexpected, wouldn't you say Sauce? Sakura said nervously as a chuckle escaped from her lips.

The Uchiha didn't know what to say while she remained calm on collected on the outside, her insides were fucking panicking "Hn" was the only response she could give her pink haired friend.

"I better get going because I have to wait for my dad and get the car. But we will talk, okay?" Sakura smiled as she got out the car and basically ran inside her house.

Sasuke took hold of the steering wheel and let out a breath of relief.


	3. When We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Girl I loved
> 
> Written by Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise in any shape or form.
> 
> Warning: Alternate Universe, Modern AU.

Chapter Four: When We Met

Sasuke had been in her bedroom ever since she got home from dropping off Sakura. Homework was a poor distraction was the Uchiha kept mulling over the accidental kiss. And the possible consequence that could come from that. A good example would be losing any of her connections to Sakura.

There were a few people who played such stable roles in the Uchiha's life. Obviously her parents Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, would literally not be here if it weren't for them. Thanks Mom and Dad.

Not that Sasuke would want to admit this out loud but her older brother Itachi played a big part in her life as much as she loved her brother, she also hated him for being…the perfect child; the first born, a prodigy. For everything Itachi did, Sasuke always pushed herself twice as harder to even be considered on par with him. It felt like she was in a constant losing battle that is going to drive herself insane.

The Dobe, yes even Naruto Uzumaki played a role, Naruto was always her rival but yet a friend and that just pissed her off. Naruto was her tool for her to vent her frustrations out on but whatever she dished out on the Dobe, he'd give it right back and that's what Sasuke appreciated about that blonde loser was he didn't take her a bullshit and knew when to call her lout on it.

And Sasuke's most important stable, Sakura. She would never forget the how she met the pinkette. It was summer time, her mother brought her to the park for a playdate with the Dobe. Sasuke kept to playing on the swings as the Dobe and his mother Kushina hadn't arrived yet. Even as a child Sasuke kept to herself most of the friends she had already were due to her parent's social standings with other families, such as Hyuga family, the Nara and etc.

But the day that Sasuke met Sakura was the only exception her then six year old self made.

The young Uchiha saw a crowd of kids adjacent to the swing set, they were all being loud and obnoxious, not to mention they were also annoying her. Getting off the swing, the Uchiha headed over to the crowd and give them a piece of her mind.

As she walked up to the group of children she took a mental note that some of these kids were age but there were some older kids too, Sasuke could hear what they were saying

"Geez, look at the size of that forehead" a girl cried out

"Please stop it" a meek voice spoke out

"And look at her hair, who would actually want pink hair" said a boy.

Sasuke shoving her way through the crowd "Leave me alone" the meek voice said, she saw a girl that had to be her age, sitting on the ground hugging her legs to her body as the tears streaming down her face. The Uchiha had never seen this girl before in her life, her interesting appearance made her stand out but Sasuke didn't think it was a bad thing, not like the other kids were.

But then for the first time ever, Black eyes locked with a pair of green eyes.

"Hey!" a new voice shout out at other kids, surprising the upset pinkette. "She said, leave her alone"

"And if I don't"

"I'll make you"

And she did as she Sasuke used the skills her big brother Itachi had taught her. Sasuke punched this boy who had to be at least eight years old, in the stomach. The bully cried instantly before then running off to tell his mommy of the mean girl who beat him up.

"Anyone else" as Sasuke said to the other kids but at the same time as they were star struck as they just watched a six year old who take out an eight old. It didn't take long for the crowd to then dissipate after that.

Leaving Sasuke alone with the pinkette. "Their gone, you can stop crying now."

The pinkette was confused "why did you?"

"What you wanted them to keep picking on you?" she asked the pink haired girl.

"No"

"Then what's your problem"

"You don't even know me"

"Neither did they, but that didn't stop them from making fun of you"

The pink hair girl biting her bottom lip, she couldn't deny that the dark haired girl was right. She struggled to find her words "well I…"

Sasuke sighing, "Don't be annoying about this," she said to the girl as she reached a hand out to help the girl up from the ground, again taking mental notes; her clothes her brightly colored so you could see the dirt marks on them and some of those marks were harsher then others. They didn't just make fun this girl, they hurt her too. For whatever the reason this just seemed to make Sasuke no longer annoyed but actually angry at those kids.

The pinkette looked at the hand before her, she took it into her own and the other girl pulled her up so now they were face to face. Their eyes meeting for the second time. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Sakura Haruno" giving her name to the girl who save her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, now you know me"

\--

The Uchiha snapping out of her most important memory. She really didn't want to lose Sakura, and to have a kiss break them apart, just seemed wrong to the Uchiha.

Sakura became the most important person in her life, she made everything better for Sasuke in ways that could never be said aloud.

For instance, there was this one time when she and Sakura were twelve years old and alone in the Uchiha manor watching television. The main characters were having a big argument and in midst of said argument was interrupted as the woman kissed the man standing before her. Sakura was gushing with excitement as she would go on and on about how those two were her 'OTP' whatever that meant. But Sasuke looked at her friend and couldn't stop her stomach from fluttering at the idea of doing something like that with Sakura.

From an early age Sasuke had always been aware that she wasn't like the other girls, she had always been told that her 'tom boy' behavior was merely a phase and she'd grow out of it but that never happened and it didn't bother Sasuke, at first.

It wasn't until she was sixteen years old, Sasuke Uchiha learned important part about herself. After a blind date set up by her mother. The date was fine and the guy was alright however Sasuke didn't feel anything at all, it wasn't like how Sakura described her dates or how she crushed on a boy.

Sasuke Uchiha liked girls…really liked girls. Not just any girls but one, Sakura Haruno.

Her biggest issue, Sakura liked boys. And nothing could have made that worse for Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" her mother's voice coming from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Yes, mother" she answered

"Sakura's here, she's in the living room waiting for you."

Being nervous was such a rare feat for the young Uchiha, "Alright I'll be right down." Sasuke taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down before exiting her bedroom.

\--

Sasuke was heading to living room as she walked at a slowly odd pace as much as she wanted to talk to Sakura, she couldn't at the same time. It was a fucking frustrating to the Uchiha. It left her wondering thought was Sakura having any conflicting thoughts also? Or rather is she going to pretend that kiss didn't even exist?

She wasn't ready at all for this kind of talk but it did have to happen.

Reaching the archway that lead into the living room, familiar voices broke the younger Uchiha's train of thoughts

Sasuke walked into the living to see Sakura and Itachi looking pretty comfortable together on the sofa as they talked. Her eyes locking on to Sakura watching her body langue as she interacted with Itachi. He wore a smirk on his face, Sakura scooting closer to the elder sibling. She played with the pieces of hair on the side of her face, twirling with her fingers. Which was one of Sakura's nervous habits…or one of her flirting tricks.

"Oh No, Not this. Anything but this" she pleaded in her head.

Sasuke Uchiha was wrong, it did get worse.


	4. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise in any shape or form.
> 
> Warning: Alternate Universe, Modern AU.

Chapter 5: The Other Side

After picking up her car from the mechanics, she started to drive her way to Sasuke's house. Sakura was really trying not to freak out every time she thought about that kiss with Sasuke, it was just kiss. It wasn't even on purpose. Doesn't really count? Right!?

There was something Sakura never did tell Sasuke, while the teen had been on the occasional date. Sakura never gave them that good night kiss, that always seemed to be the universal sign of 'I like you and I want to see you again.' So in short, Sakura had her first kiss by accident and with her female best friend.

Sakura wasn't stupid, she was more than aware that there were some girls did 'practice' together while waiting for that right boy to come along. Sakura had never even given a thought to her and Sasuke having an aspect of that nature added to their friendship. The Pinkette couldn't stop herself from blushing at the thought.

Oh god why couldn't her brain just focus on something else for the time being as the pinkette was anxious about seeing Sasuke. Naturally Sakura had thought of not coming over but knowing the Uchiha the way she did, Sasuke wouldn't take it very well.

"I mean these things do happen" Sakura said to herself but to be honest how often did accidental kisses happen? You would have to been born with the weirdest string of luck, good or otherwise. "And somehow it managed to happen to us" Sakura muttered to herself as she continued driving her way to the Uchiha home.

However accidental or not, Sakura couldn't deny the kiss had felt good. The pinkette was surprised to how soft Sasuke's lips were for a girl who barely used any type of lip product on them. For some reason she always imagined them to be firmer. A tiny shiver made its way through out Sakura's body as she thought about the kiss and how Sasuke did kiss her back.

Sakura had been never more surprised in her life by her friend but it did leave the Pinkette curious about something, Did Sasuke kiss her back out mere of instinct? Or was there possibly more to her best friend that she didn't know? Again Sakura wasn't stupid she knew the stereotype that surrounded sporty girls like Sasuke and it never mattered to her whether it was true or not because Sasuke will always be a special person in Sakura's life and she would never change that fact for a moment.

To be honest she wouldn't mind if happened again, Sakura had always known she liked boys from the start there was no denying that fact but over the years Sakura, was starting to see not all girls but the occasional girl in a different light. She tried not to give it much thought as Sakura thought it just might be some phase that would pass with time Sakura didn't want to describe herself as bisexual but maybe she was simply curious? Just going on through a new stage of life.

But the teen's thoughts drifted back to earlier today by her own actions in the locker room as she paraded herself half-dressed in front of Sasuke which wasn't something new from gym class to their sleep overs but Sasuke had been acting a little funny when she hugged her but then again Sasuke could be a tiny bit prudish which was ironic as the teen could workout till she was entirely topless.

Sakura biting her bottom lip as she rethink that hug her exposed skin touching the Uchiha's back as her skin had been exposed from wearing a sports bra and naturally Sasuke didn't see the blush nor the small smile on Sakura's face as she embraced her.

The pinkette finally reaching her destination as she was pulling up into Sasuke's drive way. She could see her best friend's car along with two others in the spacious driveway.

Sakura always loved coming over to the Uchiha Manor, she smiled as she thought back to the first time she came over; she had been so amazed by its size and beautiful landscaping of the area. Parking behind Sasuke's car, Sakura turned off the car and took a few deep breathes all the pink haired teen knew in this moment was that she was nervous but she needed to keep a strong face for herself.

"Okay, Sakura you can do this" as she cheered herself on; Getting out of her car, locking it and making her way over to the front door.

Taking one more deep breath after ringing the doorbell, her nerves still not settling down as she waited at the door.

The teen could almost feel her heart stop as she could hear the sound of the door unlocking. Holding a breathe in as the door slowly opened to reveal, Mikoto Uchiha

Releasing that breathe,

"Sakura! I didn't know you were coming over today." Mikoto said to the Pinkette, "Everything alright?" Mikoto asked the teen as she could very well see that Sakura looked a deer caught in a headlight.

A tiny chuckle came out, "I'm fine, Mrs. Uchiha. Just one of those days"

\--

Sasuke was certainly taking her sweet time as Sakura was waiting for the Uchiha in the living room, where she had been left alone with Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

"Itachi! What a surprise. Sasuke didn't mention that you were coming home the university. I thought you'd want to stay on campus" Sakura excitingly questioned the older boy.

"Sasuke didn't know I was coming home either, until I walked in the door. Never the less I am staying in the dorms this semester. I'm just here for a visit" Itachi giving a genuine smile to the pink haired teen, "Though however my original plans for the evening went up in smoke as Shisui and Kisame have decided to team up in over-throwing the dorm hall in favor of a massive party." He answered.

"So basically you escaped while you had the chance"

"Yes" Itachi confirmed.

Sakura letting out a soft laugh as she could easily imagine those two running amuck across the college campus, "Those two could rule the world, if given the right tools." Itachi giving the pinkette a half smile, showing that he did agree with her.

A couple of strands of pink hair fell in front of Sakura's instinctively Sakura raised a hand to fix.

Before another word was spoken, through the corner of her eye Sakura caught on to a figure that stood by the doorway into the living room.

"Sasuke, there you are" Sakura turning her attention from Itachi to the younger Uchiha, giving the dark haired girl a tiny smile.


	5. So What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise in any shape or form.
> 
> Warning: Alternate Universe, Modern AU.

Chapter 6: So What Now?

"Sasuke, there you are. What took you so long?" Sakura asked her friend as her attention quickly shifting from Itachi. Sasuke could see the light tinted shade of pink in Sakura's face. "For me or for Itachi, I wonder" thought Sasuke.

To be truthful, it was a quick assumption on Sasuke's part to even think that Sakura of all people would even flirt with Itachi. Nevertheless it wasn't Sakura that the Uchiha wasn't entirely trusting of, Itachi was always unpredictable and that's what made the younger Uchiha nervous about her older brother, you never knew what was up his sleeves until it he'd already done it.

Sasuke always found the phrase "Beware of the quiet ones" quite an accurate way of describing Itachi. Which wasn't even a comforting thought to the younger Uchiha, at least in this particular moment.

The female Uchiha simply shrugged her shoulders as if it was a good enough answer for Sakura but she knew it wouldn't be questioned by the pinkette at least. So there was no further dwelling on it. But that was aside the point Sasuke just wanted Sakura away from Itachi.

"Come on, Sakura. We can hang out in my room" Sasuke speaking up as she walked further into the living room. Sakura didn't hesitate as she calmly stood up from the comfortable sofa, "Nice seeing you again Itachi" Sakura said to the older Uchiha.

Sasuke catching the pinkette off guard as she took Sakura by the hand, letting their fingers intermingle Sasuke enjoying the feel as it sent a warm feeling throughout her body. Sakura's blush growing another shade; Gently pulling her closer and leading the pinkette out into the hallway and in the direction of her bedroom.

The action certainly raised an eyebrow from the older sibling, Itachi let out small laugh as if he had a great epiphany "Oh is that how it is foolish little sister." He commented to himself, Itachi wasn't stupid he knew his sister better then she knew herself.

\--

Their hands parted as they reached the Sasuke's bedroom door, the Uchiha frowning slightly at the loss of Sakura's touch.

Sasuke stepped aside to let Sakura inside the bedroom first, she then followed behind the pinkette as she closed the door behind her, locking it out of pure habit. Sasuke didn't take well to people barging into her room while she was home especially when it was done by her older cousins, Shisui and Obito who purposely did it just to annoy the living hell out of her.

Sakura was the first one to break the silence that had over taken the girls, "Quite an afternoon, huh" she said

"Hn" Sasuke agreed. The Uchiha's dark eyes resting on Sakura as she was nervously dancing about the subject; Sakura nodding her head as she was thinking hard on what she should say next.

Sasuke sighed as she looked away from Sakura for a brief moment. Great! Sakura was starting to clam up on her. "Sakura it's not a big deal, it was an accident" Sasuke taking the plunge into the topic that they both wanted to avoid. While it was the truth, it did hurt Sasuke just to say it. Her black pupils drifting to the floor as she couldn't look at the pinkette. She didn't want Sakura to see the disappointed expression on her face.

Sakura feeling like she couldn't stand anymore as sat herself down on Sasuke's bed. "Is it really that easy to write 'it' off like that?" Sakura asked, surprising not only Sasuke but herself most of all. The Uchiha picking up her head, her eyes widen to some extent at Sakura's words.

The dark haired teen shrugging her shoulders as the question felt like a trick question in which Sakura wasn't going to like her answer either way. "Maybe? Logically that's is what happened today"

Sakura made a face at the Uchiha biting her bottom lip hard. "Well…yes" Sakura replied hesitantly Sasuke mentally taking note of this, hell she thought it was cute in way but then again given the circumstances.

Letting out a big breathe. Sakura shifting on the Uchiha's bed, and then gesturing for Sasuke to join her, "Come here, Sauce. I really need to get this off my chest" Sakura said to her best friend.

Sasuke could feel her stomach tightening in fear of what Sakura was going to say. She could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

"Sasuke…"Sakura trying to keep her whatever composure she still had left. "…that was my first kiss" Sakura once again becoming flushed in her face.

The Uchiha could feel everything stopping in her entire being as her brain was mentally processing this lovely newfound information, She as in Sasuke Uchiha was Sakura Haruno's first kiss. Wait something wasn't adding up as the Uchiha had a thought, "What about all those dates I thought you already had…" Sasuke bringing up Sakura's dating history.

"Yes I did date but I never kissed them, Nice guys but they weren't what I was looking for you know" Sakura truthfully admitted.

That certainly explained why Sakura was being a bit sensitive to the 'let's forget it ever happened' idea. "Hn" at this point Sasuke didn't know what was going on anymore but she was just going to roll with it.

Sakura reached over taking the Uchiha's hand within her own "Honestly I don't mind the fact that my first kiss was with you, Sauce."

"In general, I'm really hating the fact that my first kiss was a complete accident" Sakura said in addition.

"Sakura, what about us, are we still friends?" Sasuke finally bringing out the question that was haunting her all afternoon.

Sakura looked puzzled as those words left Sasuke's mouth, "Why would we not be friends Sasuke?" she answered back, did this accidental kiss really rock Sasuke's world to the point where she was questioning the status of their friendship.

The youngest Uchiha could not give an answer as she had been taken back by Sakura's whole behavior about their kiss, "Sasuke, I'm not going to pretend with you that I was entirely okay before coming here, in fact I was nervous wreck, I still am!" Sakura spoke "But don't you go thinking that I would stop being your friend over a kiss! Do you realize how ridiculous that is?" Sakura said in addition, "besides we've put all this time into this relationship of ours, I don't feel like breaking in a new best friend." As she gave the Uchiha a squeeze to the hand that she was holding on too.

Oddly enough, Sakura's words were comforting to the Uchiha. "But still you would have had the irritating blonde by your side" Sasuke then said.

Raising a pink eyebrow, "Naruto?"

"No, the other irritating blonde" answered Sasuke.

Now rolling those beautiful green eyes of hers "Ino is not that bad, Sauce"

"Hn"

"Even with them by myside, they aren't you Sasuke" Sakura moving closer to her friend's side. The two finally making eye contact, their entwined fingers now subconsciously playing with each other, the gesture was both relaxing but yet made their hearts pounding slightly more than usual.

Sasuke's dark eyes breaking eye contact and moving down to gaze her pink lips before bringing them back to meet again with Sakura's eyes.

"So what now?" Sakura then asked, not really excepting answer from Sasuke.

The Uchiha was starting to feel rather ballsy in this moment of time, "So you really didn't mind that kiss being with me?"

Sakura shrugging her shoulders, "for a minor second I did but after having some time to think about it, you are someone I care about and trust. So why the hell not?" Sakura then said, "After all isn't that how some friends learn how to kiss by practicing with each other"

Sasuke pursing her lips together as a twisted idea was forming in her head, "Sakura, what if we made it not an accident?" Sasuke asked the pinkette, the Uchiha's voice taking on a tone that made Sakura shiver.

"WH…What do you mean?" Sakura replied to the Uchiha.

"I mean just going by what you've said tonight, why not take it back and make it more memorable" the dark haired girl replied to Sakura.

Stunned Sakura was simply stunned by this "Was this really happening right now?" thought Sakura, she never expected Sasuke of all people to be suggesting this. The pinkette felt like she was sent to an alternate universe.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Sakura asked as her body was riddled with nervousness

Sasuke wasn't sure where this new type confidence was coming from but she certainly wasn't hating it, nor was she going to waste this chance of hers, even if it would be her only one. Sasuke taking a free hand to the side of Sakura's face, her fingers gently brushing along the soft skin of Sakura face. Instinctively Sakura leaned into Sasuke's touch, outwardly releasing a deep breath as Sasuke moved into closer to her best friend's face

"It wasn't just your first kiss either Sakura" the Uchiha admitted to the pinkette. Sasuke could feel the heat in Sakura's face as she held on to her, the Uchiha was enjoying this moment.

The gap between the two friends was shrinking by the second, Sasuke closing the gap between them as their lips met once again that day but this time it was intentional, and nothing could have made Sasuke any happier then she was right now.


	6. But Seriously What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Karma's Slave/OriginalLadyScythe  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise in any shape or form.  
> Warning: Alternate Universe, Modern AU.

If someone had told twelve year old Sasuke Uchiha that one day she would be kissing Sakura Haruno right here in her bedroom with the door locked. She wouldn't have believed them. In fact twelve year old Sasuke would have scoffed and told them to kindly fuck off.

For a girl who didn't have much experience with kissing, Sasuke seemed to be doing alright as she was taking charge. The Uchiha certainly was dominating Sakura's mouth. The hand that once been on Sakura's face found its way to her beautiful pink locks of hair, Sasuke's fingers playing with the soft semi wavy tendrils of hair. Unconsciously aware that she was pushing Sakura more into her kiss.

Sasuke inching herself closer as if to take more of the pinkette in. God did Sakura's mouth feel really good against her own; the pinkette releasing a muffled moan, Sakura agreed as well

As she felt Sakura reached out for her, Sasuke could only smile on the inside as her lips were occupied when Sakura placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders. But as for Sasuke's other free hand, it had found its way to Sakura's hip, rubbing it in a circular motion. The very action drove tingles throughout Sakura's body making her involuntarily grind herself against Sasuke.

Sasuke letting out a feminine moan as she felt Sakura moving against her. God Sasuke could feel how she was turned on by Sakura. The feeling of heat pooling in her lower regions. And within the quick moment, the tip of Sasuke's tongue brushed past Sakura's lips and made contact with Sakura's tongue.

But then Sakura pulled back breaking the kiss, both girls breathing hard. Sasuke sneaking in one last peck to Sakura's now puffed up lips, Sakura returning that peck.

"All good things come to end, huh?" Sasuke thought to herself. A small frown appearing on her mouth as she look up into her best friend's face. As much as Sasuke enjoyed kissing and touching the pink haired beauty, she was secretly hoping that she hadn't scared off Sakura this time, it was more than just an accidental peck on the lips.

Sasuke couldn't stop herself from looking at Sakura in this moment, the pinkette just looked so god damned beautiful in this moment with her glowing face and her puffy lips. It made Sasuke proud that she could do that to Sakura.

"I'd say that was a kiss worth remembering" Sasuke then said to break the silence.

Sakura didn't have much to say nonetheless she did give quick tiny smile to the female Uchiha. "Thank you, Sasuke,"

"Well we are friends"

"Sauce are you sure that was you first kiss too? I mean not to say that you're lying but you did pretty much know what you were doing" Sakura rambled on. Damn this girl wasn't even trying to be cute with her but somehow Sakura just was.

"Sakura it was my first kiss. Truthfully I wasn't sure what I was doing. It felt like my body was moving on it's on by pure instinct" The Uchiha offering answer to the pinkette. "And Sakura just for your information, you weren't so bad yourself" Sasuke told her. Sakura almost turning a shade of red.

Sakura her face felt very heated from Sasuke's comment, "It's a strange to admit but I don't think I have ever felt this comfortable with anyone before, I mean I know where best friends and all but I feel like after this evening we're more than that" Sakura stated "like even on date I don't feel like this relaxed or anything, I guess it's because I'm not putting on some front just to get a boyfriend for the sake of having one."

"You mean you don't want one?" Sasuke queried.

"Not necessarily, I guess it be good but you know me I throw myself into my studies, you and Naruto are only social life. And Ino has been getting down my fucking neck about it. Ever since she and Sai started hooking up, especially now that she has been rubbing it in my face" the pinkette hands turning into fists.

"Tell Ino to go fuck herself" replied Sasuke as the Uchiha was mentally picturing herself punching the blonde to the ground out cold and then Sakura coming to her side and offering herself as a reward for her gratitude.

The pinkette let put a snort "Normally I would have but she was kind of making a point." Sakura sighed "I have been feeling more pent up then ever maybe I should just get a 'boyfriend' and get it over with" Sakura then said with tone of defeat within her voice.

Alright it was clear as day to Sasuke that Sakura was talking more about her virgin status, Okay now Sasuke really did want to hit Ino more than ever in her entire existence and that's a feeling usually reserved for The dobe.

The Uchiha sighed "Sakura you don't need a boyfriend, don't waste your energy on those losers" that good blissful mood Sasuke was in, now gone

"Easier said than done, Sauce" Sakura replied with her own temper rising up.

"Just tell that bimbo you're seeing someone, end of story"

"You think Ino will simply be satisfied with that, Sasuke she is a 'Queen Bee' for a reason. She will fucking fact check me, it's like she a mind reader, and she can get into your head"

"Well then Sakura make it believable"

"How in the hell do I do that?"

And then in the heat in the moment the words "Date me" flew out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"Did I just…" even Sasuke couldn't believe herself in that moment. "Oh God, I did'

Sakura eyes growing big "What…Sasuke" Sakura cutting herself off as she watched the dark haired girl.

"Okay I need to fix this fast" thought the Uchiha.

"Again Sakura, why not me? You just said yourself that you're more comfortable with me then those losers you're hanging out with. We've already kissed and both enjoyed it." Sasuke explained "I'm not trying to pressure you into saying yes but think about it. It'd get not only Ino off of you but Naruto as well so you don't have to play match maker. And well both benefit from a loss of fanboys." Sasuke said

"You want to fake a relationship with me? Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

"Again I am not forcing you into any position. If you don't want to that fine and we go about our lives. It's something to think about, you can give me answer when you're ready" Sasuke said in addition.

\--  
End Chapter

No excuses, I have been busy with real life.


End file.
